


I Know What I've Been Told

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Scrubs AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Relationships, Childhood Friends, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: A hospital as big as Blood Gulch General is bound to have a few stories to tell.[Drabbles, one-offs, and side stories from the universe ofThe Hand That Breaks the Fall.]





	I Know What I've Been Told

**Author's Note:**

> sroloc_elbisivni sent me a prompt asking for some of Tex and York's childhood adventures from THTBTF. I, being a stan for their friendship, was more than happy to oblige.
> 
> Also! It's this 'verse's third month anniversary! Wooo! =D

Tex met her best friend on the ninth day of kindergarten.

She may have pushed him down a slide when he was taking too long on the top.

Because he was _York_ , even if he didn’t go by that yet, he responded by climbing right back up the slide to talk to her about the snake that he had found under the jungle gym.

It was about then that Tex decided she was going to keep him.

He would tell her later that he had decided halfway down the slide.

There were many advantages of having York as a best friend. First, his name was so stupid she got to pick him a new one. She picked “York”, because it was a kind of candy _and_ a state, so it matched hers. She was still going by Allison in those days, but nothing matched Allison. He started calling her Tex in high school, grinning as he elbowed her in the side while explaining to one of their teachers why he went by York. It stuck.

The second was that he was game for just about anything Tex wanted to do. Together they climbed up onto the school roof and drew caricatures of their teachers in chalk, explored the nearby woods, and rigorously pranked any teacher who annoyed them. By second grade, the teachers forced them to sit at opposite ends of the room, if they hadn’t been able to split them up more effectively by putting them in entirely separate classes. It didn’t stop them though. Tex was pretty sure nothing was going to stop them. They were best friends _forever_ , and nothing as simple as putting a few dozen feet between them was going to stop that.

The downside to having York as a best friend, Tex found out, was that York, being a best friend of the boyish persuasion, was considered by her parents more of a suitor than a friend. And not just by her parents, but by _his_ parents, their teachers, and, as they older and things like dating and sex began to run rampant through the school, their classmates. The two of them were baffled when middle school came around, and everyone considered them to be dating.

Everyone, that is, except the two of them.

“I’m not your girlfriend,” she told him flatly, a few months into seventh grade.

“Good,” York said, not looking up from his book. “It would make it really hard for me to ask Jack to the movies if you were. You’d _definitely_ beat him in a fight.”

Tex sniffed dismissively. “I can beat _anyone_ in a fight.” By eighth grade, Tex had been taking martial arts for most of her life, and was already strong enough she could pick up their math teacher. They’d tested.

“I know, Tex,” York grinned at her.

She grinned back at him, and sat down next to him, glad that they could be in agreement that they weren’t dating. It would be awkward if they hadn’t been.

“Jack? Really?” She said finally, wrinkling her nose.

“He’s nice,” York said mildly.

“He’s an asshole,” she corrected.

“So am I. So are you, for that matter.”

Tex paused, considering. “True,” she conceded. “But he’s not even that cute.”

“Well, not everyone can have my dashing good looks,” York said, running a hand through his hair and tipping his chair back. After a moment of consideration, Tex overbalanced the chair, sending him toppling.

“Hey!”

“Loser,” she said affectionately.

Movies with Jack did not work out, but the asking did squelch a good portion of the rumors. Instead, a new narrative began to circulate as they got older, wider, and the school got more and more confused about their mutual single-ness.

“Did you know,” York said conversationally in tenth grade, sliding down to sit on the hallway floor next to her, two paper bags containing their lunches in hand, “that I’ve apparently been pining for you since we were little kids, and am absolutely heart broken because you only consider me a friend?”

“Oh really? I thought I was in love with you, but you’re too gay to notice me.”

“Oh no,” York told her earnestly. “That was _last_ week, you see. Now I’m straight again, and in love with you this week.”

“Do I at least get to be a raging lesbian?”

“Don’t think so. Apparently everyone’s forgotten about you kissing Vera Ohio at Homecoming.”

“Vera is probably happy about that.”

“Not as happy as her girlfriend,” York said.

“True.” Tex unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite. “Why is it that everyone thinks we’re destined to be together and helplessly in love, exactly?”

“Because no one can handle the awesomeness of our platonic friendship. Also people are dicks.”

“I could punch them,” Tex said thoughtfully.

“Nah,” York said, crossing his legs as he examined the contents of the paper bag. “Not if you’re going to be the best damn doctor the state has ever seen. Got to have a clean record to go to a fancy university in the big city.”

Tex’s mouth quirked slightly. “Guess that’s true,” she acknowledged.

York pushed his shoulder against hers. “So,” he said conversationally. “Think I can crush the rumor by taking Ana to Spring Fling?”

“If you ask Ana to Spring Fling, her boyfriend will cry.”

“Because she’ll say yes?”

“Because she’ll punch you in the dick and he sympathy cries.”

“So, no to asking Ana.”

“Don’t worry York. I’m sure one day you’ll find a woman who can kick your ass and is interested in it too.”

“It’s a great ass, in my defense.”

“Eh. Seen better.”

“Ouch!” York laughed. “Going right for the ego there!”

“That’s why you keep me around,” Tex said, throwing the wadded ball of plastic wrap at his head.

By the time senior year had rolled around, the rumor mill was certain that Tex had been knocked up by York three times, that they were secretly engaged twice, married once, and were going to move in together after graduation no less than five times.

There was absolutely no truth to any of the points except the last one, because Tex was not about to live in the house with her parents a second longer than she needed to, and York had found a place of his own where he’d be staying for college, and the lease was starting in the summer. So, until Tex took off to the big city, they would indeed be sharing an apartment.

But as a result, when Tex and York went to prom together, the whispering drove them crazy.

They left early, sitting on the back of Tex’s battered pickup truck, swapping the flask that York had smuggled in back and forth.

“Do you ever think they’re right?” York finally said. “That we’re like. Going to get together and get married some day?”

Tex paused. “Not really. Do you?”

“Not really,” York said, pushing his hair out of his face. It was too long now, his bangs covering one of his eyes all the time. “But it’s just… why is everyone so _sure_?”

“You’re drunk,” Tex said, as if she wasn’t drunk herself. The world was pleasantly fuzzy, and she couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad at their classmates anymore. “… do you want to test it?”

“Test what?”

“Kissing. See if there’s a spark or whatever.”

York stared at her. “ _You’re_ drunk.”

Tex shrugged.

“Fuck it,” York said. “Let’s see if they’re right.”

It was the most awkward experience of Tex’s entire life, and would retain that title for the rest of it. They both tasted of cheap liquor. There was a crude mashing of lips and neither of them actually being willing to touch each other, hands hovering at their sides. No tongue, no teeth, and absolutely, positively no spark whatsoever.

They pulled apart after what was probably a few seconds, both of them making faces. “Nope, nope, never doing that again, holy shit that was _awful_ ,” York said. Tex felt like she should be offended at the slight to her kissing abilities, but she honestly was feeling the exact same way.

“This is not because of you I swear,” York reassured her, dazed, before he leaned over the side of her truck and threw up.

“You’re disgusting,” Tex said, wrinkling her nose. “… and I’m too drunk to drive. Fuck.”

“We have made so many bad decisions,” York said, still hanging over the side of her truck. “I am not calling my mom to tell her that we’re stuck in a parking lot because we’re too drunk to drive home.”

“I’ve got sleeping bags in the back,” Tex said. She _might_ have considered this possibility in the past. Plus, camping was fun. “We’ll set up here, just sleep until morning, tell our parents we fell asleep at an afterparty while watching Rocky Horror, or whatever it is that nerds who don’t drink do at parties. We’ll be _fine_.”

“Fine, she says,” York muttered. “I’ve probably got alcohol poisoning and will die a slow and painful death.”

“I will push you into that puddle of vomit that we’re going to be smelling all night,” Tex said cheerfully. “And hey! At least we now know that everyone is full of shit!” Because Tex was not going to kiss York again, unless she was being paid _very well_ to do it.

“Fuck you, Allison,” York gasped, gagging again, but not puking. Tex suspected his stomach was too empty for that.  

“You’re such a dork,” Tex said fondly before going to get the sleeping bags from the back seat of her truck.

College was the first time she hadn’t seen York at least once a week since kindergarten. It was… hard, to call him every week, to try to get him to understand her classes, the weird people she was meeting, including her new boyfriend Church, who was the first person to call her Tex in the new city.

Drifting apart was probably inevitable, especially as Med School hit, and Tex began to drown in tests and practicals and residency.

York graduated his community college with his degree, and opened a bar with his buddy Delta, who was apparently a cousin of Church’s. Tex got recruited to one of the best programs around at the Medical Observation Institute.

She was a surgeon, a damned good one too. She worked there and at Blood Gulch, where Church and his friends from college were working now. She’d dumped Church when she’d headed off for medical school, but he was perfectly happy to get back together when Tex asked. It was cute, in a kind of pathetic way, she told York when she called him that weekend. Calling was easier than visiting—she could manage that between shifts.

Tex occasionally visited him at Enerra, his bar, after a long day at work. He was dating one of her coworkers from MOI—Carolina. Carolina didn’t like her, and it bothered York, she could tell. Tex honestly wasn’t sure what she’d done to make Carolina glare at her like that, but if it weren’t for York, she probably wouldn’t care. She didn’t have the time to look after bruised egos.

Enerra burned down one day when Tex was on shift at the MOI.

York was on her table within the hour.

She looked down at the burns on his face and gripped the edge of the table, her heart racing as she tried to ascertain the damage, what she needed to do, as the nurse adjusted the IV. His heartrate was spiking, and she kept hearing words like oxygen deprivation and shrapnel. Delta hadn’t been in the building. But York had. Delta was outside, in the waiting room, waiting for Tex to come out and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

York had told her that she was going to be the best damn doctor ever.

She’d better hope that he’d been right.

Because otherwise she was going to lose him.

She started going to work.

**Author's Note:**

> For more AUs and friendship, come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://secretlystephaniebrown.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
